Kiba's Resolution
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: New Years has arrived again and Kiba has a resolution. But will one pink haired knoichi change it? KibaSaku OneShot!


Kiba's Resolution.

KibaxSakura

A/N:

I would like to dedicate this fan fiction of Kiba and Sakura to earthbender068. Your review on Do You Really Love Me was so sweet that I just had to do this for you! Thank you! I may do the ShinoxSakura one as well ^-^. Cyber cookies to you!

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! It's set on New Years! Because of how close it is! YAY! 2009 here we come!

--

Kiba strolled through the moonlit streets of Konoha, a smile plastered to his face. New Year's was his favourite time of year. The Festival that Konoha threw each New Year's Eve was widely known and acclaimed. People came from all over just to attend.

It wasn't just the festival that Kiba liked about New Year's. It was the resolutions that he and many other people made for the New Year. This year his resolution was to beat that blonde twerp Naruto once and for all. Kiba was friends with him sure, but he still wanted to fight and beat him. The same was said for Kiba and Shino's relationship.

Speaking of the bug ninja, Kiba looked around for his best friend. Then he remembered that Shino was on a mission with his older cousin. Who was Kiba supposed to hang out with now? Hinata was out of the question seeing as she was spending the night with Tenten and Neji. Kiba had refused her kind offer when she had asked. He didn't really want Neji's eyes boring into him all night.

'For the last time NO! Jeez Naruto! You are so annoying when you've had sugar!' Kiba heard Sakura rage.

'Oh come on Sakura! Please! Just one bowl of ramen!' Naruto pleaded.

Kiba shook his head at Naruto's foolishness. He was such an idiot sometimes. . .

Naruto by this time had gotten angry and grabbed Sakura by the wrist. She winced and looked at Naruto, fear evident on her face. Kiba growled deep in his throat and clenched his fists. Akamaru, who was on Kiba's head, growled.

_What is he doing?, _he asked Kiba.

**I don't know but he better stop before he becomes ramen, **Kiba replied in dog language.

_Why are you so angry?, _the dog barked.

**Because Sakura is my friend and deserves better, **Kiba hissed and making up his mind, drew a fistful of kunai.

He ran at them and leapt into the air, throwing the kunai. Naruto saw what was happening and released Sakura, so he could dodge the kunai. He threw his own shuriken, only to have them meet with Kiba's shadow clone. The real Kiba landed behind Naruto, lifted him and threw him through the air.

'Touch her again like that and I'll make you into _ramen_' Kiba hissed.

'Make me!' Naruto shouted.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and quickly used his Beast Mimicrary Jutsu. Naruto sweat dropped and ran for dear life. Kiba straitened and turned to Sakura.

'Same for you, if he touches you let me know' he told her.

'Why do you care?' she asked softly.

'Why? Do I need a reason now?' he asked.

' . . .' Sakura was silent. She swayed dangerously and collapsed. Luckily Kiba caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her gently. He shook his head.

_Stupid Naruto!_

Kiba passed Hinata, Tenten and Neji who were talking. Tenten spotted me and gasped. Hinata and Neji both looked shocked.

'Kiba! Is she o . . . okay?' Hinata asked, hurrying up to him.

'Yeah I hope so' Kiba replied.

'She's just fainted I think' Tenten observed.

'What happened? She looks pale' Neji asked, surprising everyone.

'Naruto' Kiba hissed through clenched teeth.

Hinata's eyes widened and Tenten's mouth fell open. Neji shook his head sadly.

'D . . . Do you need any help with her Kiba?' Hinata asked.

'Nah, I'll be fine. I'll take her to the clearing' Kiba told her.

Hinata nodded, understanding immediately. Neji gave Kiba a small nod and Tenten smiled.

Kiba sped off again, being careful not to jolt the female in his arms. The clearing was his special place, where he went to be alone. Taking Sakura there made him a bit uncomfortable but it had to be done, so she would wake up to silence not a lot of noise.

Kiba lay Sakura down on a bed of moss and sat cross legged next to her watching the stars.

_You want her for a mate,_ Akamaru said.

**What? I do NOT! **Kiba denied.

_You have it bad, _his dog taunted.

**So what if I do like her?**

_Love her!_

**GARGH! Huh? Shh she's waking up!**

Sakura was stirring. Kiba stared down at her, worry plastering his features. Then Sakura screamed and sat bolt upright, bumping heads with Kiba as she did so. Kiba fell backwards, his skull burning.

'Holy KAMI!' Kiba shouted.

Sakura gasped in shock at what she had done and moved forward placing a hand on Kiba's cheek.

'Shit! Sweet mother of Kami!' Kiba groaned.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry Kiba!' Sakura cried.

'It's okay, shouldn't have been so close. Owww' Kiba groaned.

Sakura giggled and took his hand helping the dog shinobi into a sitting position. Kiba rubbed his head and made a small whimper. Akamaru licked Kiba's hand and barked, humour seeming to colour it. Sakura's eyes changed from humorous to serious then. She looked Kiba full in the face.

'Why did you do that?' she asked.

'Like I said before, do I need a reason?' Kiba replied.

'Maybe! Because I'm asking for one!' Sakura snapped.

'Fine, but only if you'll answer my question afterwards' Kiba spat.

'Fine!'

'Kami help me' Kiba muttered 'Because I care about you okay? Because you are a decent person who doesn't deserve the crap that Sasuke or Naruto gives you! You deserve better Sakura' he told her.

'. . . Wow. Ummm okay what was your question?' Sakura said, clearly speechless.

'Why do you bother with that stuck-up, self-righteous, emo bastard Sasuke?'

Simple question really but it threw the pink haired kunoichi right off. Kiba rolled his eyes, _women_. Maybe Shikamaru was right. Maybe girls were really too much trouble.

'Well he was mysterious, good looking, a ninja, serious' Sakura began.

'That is why everyone likes him. You can't give me a solid reason why you like him'

'You weren't listening were you?' Sakura snapped.

'Yeah I was, and all I'm hearing is how great this guy is!' Kiba snapped back.

'Well HE WAS!'

'HE IS NOT! LISTEN TO ME! HE DOES NOT GIVE A FLYING KUNAI ABOUT ANYONE BESIDES HIM AND HIM ALONE!' Kiba was yelling now, he hadn't meant to but sometimes he felt that people sometimes needed to hear the harsh truth.

Sakura, who was crying now, shook her head.

'You misunderstand me Kiba' she said quietly.

'Then help me to understand!' Kiba snapped, placing his hands on either shoulder.

'I said he was Kiba, not is, was' Sakura corrected.

Kiba looked confused.

'What the hell do you mean?' he demanded.

'I mean I don't love Sasuke any more, I love you' Sakura said, her voice shrinking on the last word.

Kiba eyes widened even further, if that's possible. He dropped his arms and turned away, muttering to Akamaru. He stood up and Sakura did too.

'Go home Sakura' Kiba whispered.

'Huh? What are you on about?'

'Get out of here, go home!' he hissed.

'But w . . . why?' she whispered, sounding like Hinata.

'Because I am no good for you either' he told her.

' . . . '

'My clan we live with dogs. We devote our lives to them and because of that sometimes our tempers are short, due to the late nights. When I get angry I lash out. I've done it once. To Shino. Luckily the guy had enough sense to fight back. But you? I can't imagine you would, for fear of hurting me. If I ever hurt you I would never forgive myself. Never! So now you see, yes, that I am also not a wise choice' Kiba explained slowly.

'You. Are. Such. An. Idiot!' Sakura screamed.

'Please Sakura. Just go home' Kiba said and whistled to Akamaru. He began to walk away.

'Don't leave me!' she screamed.

Kiba froze. He stared down at the floor. She had no idea had she? A single tear fell from his eye and he cursed to himself.

'You're pulling a Sasuke! Don't act like him! I love you Kiba! Please!' Sakura was crying. Then she ran towards him and threw her arms around his waist, just like she had done to Sasuke all those weeks ago in the Forrest of Death. Kiba fell silent at her actions, Sakura was sobbing hysterically.

'Don't be like Sasuke. Please, you're better than that. Please' she whispered.

Kiba kicked himself mentally. She was right. He was acting exactly like Sasuke. He was acting exactly like that stuck-up, self-righteous, emo bastard. He couldn't do that to Sakura, not like Sasuke had. Even though he was scared of what might happen, he was even more scared of leaving her alone. He grinned slowly, and removed Sakura's arms from around his waist. He turned to face her, a sad smile fixed to his lips.

'I had to intention of doing so' he whispered.

Then in one swift movement Kiba had Sakura's lips pressed against his own. He could taste the sweet cherry flavour from her lip gloss. Sakura was in shock. She had always thought her first kiss would be with Sasuke. That was her dream. But kissing Kiba was different. She could taste his warms salty breath, and the smell of dog cling to his clothes.

Kiba pulled away finally and looked up thoughtfully. Then he frowned.

'What's the matter?' Sakura asked, alarmed.

'Nothing. I just have a feeling everyone is going to know about this tomorrow' Kiba told her, and sighed.

'What! How?' Sakura panicked.

Kiba pointed up and indicated the small black and red butterfly hovering above their heads. Sakura looked at Kiba, still holding him, confused.

'It belongs to Shino. I should have known' Kiba said, and shook his head.

Sakura giggled and slipped her hands up Kiba's jacket. Kiba jumped at how cold her hands were but remained perfectly still.

'So? Who cares? I love you' she murmured, and pulled him back towards her.

Kiba was going to have make a new, New Year's resolution. Yeah, he definitely had to. But still he was going to beat Naruto and stay with Sakura. He could do two at once. And maybe, get Shino and Hinata together. But Sakura could help him with that. She would do anything to help him, well not everything.

**The End.**

A/N:

Well there you are earthbender068! I hope you liked it! I am still looking for more couples to do. So please R & R! And don't forget I would love to get more ideas from you guys for OneShots! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
